My Fay Wray
by raveneverhaze
Summary: Remember Frank N Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show? Well, he didn't die, folks. No, he's quite alive. He is now a psychologist. Still, he's haunted by the anniversary of the day he fell in defeat. DONE!!! YAY!
1. Mental Health and SciFi Movies

"Dr. Furter will see you now."  
  
Feral Hane walked hesitantly to the psychologist's door. The golden nameplate read 'Dr. Frank N. Furter, Psychology, Master's Degree'.  
  
Feral had never really liked psychologists very much. She felt that they were heartless, cruel people, pretending to care about others and their feelings only for a paycheck. Of course, her mother would hear none of that. She had insisted that Feral needed help, saying that no seventeen- year-old girl should be so depressed.  
  
She sighed as she opened the heavy wooden door. She was fairly uneasy, since she found it hard to talk to men. They seemed very intimidating to her, and she always felt that they were cruelly sizing her up. When she saw Dr. Furter, however, he did not seem too threatening.  
  
He sat behind an oak desk, his feet resting politely under his chair. He wore a thin, black shirt and gray pants. Feral noted, with a slight churn in her stomach, his green eyes, curly shoulder-length hair, and friendly smile, as he stood up to greet her.  
  
"Miss Hane, good morning."  
  
She smiled slightly as she shook his hand. "Hello, Dr. Furter.."  
  
He asked, "Feral Hane? Does anyone call you Fay?"  
  
Feral looked perplexed, "Er..no..why?"  
  
Dr. Furter chuckled softly as he sat back down at his desk. "It's not too important.. I'm a sci-fi movie fan.. You know.. King Kong.. Fay Wray.. all that stuff."  
  
She smiled "Oh, I get it."  
  
"May I call you Fay?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't mind."  
  
Frank sifted through his papers as he replied, "Splendid. You may call me Frank." He then gestured to a cushion-less chair as he pulled a paper from the pile he had been sifting through. "Do sit down, Fay. We have an hour, after all."  
  
She obeyed. She had noticed that Frank had a feathery English accent, smooth and reassuring, untouched by an American drawl. She had also discovered that something about him was odd; she just couldn't quite place what it was.  
  
After a moment of long, slightly awkward silence, she asked, "What's the paper?"  
  
He cleared his throat, spinning lazily back and forth in his chair, "Your file. It says you are a depressed seventeen-year-old girl who is involved in self-destructive habits and illegal usage of marijuana.." He then eyed Fay suspiciously, "I find that hard to believe."  
  
Fay shrugged helplessly, "I am a little depressed, but my mom only thinks I do drugs and cut myself.. Just because I'm sad doesn't mean I'm a cutter."  
  
Frank nodded as he skimmed the rest of the paper again, " I believe you."  
  
There was no more said on the subject, and Fay was quite surprised. She had been sure Frank would have wanted to see he wrists or something.  
  
But Frank really did believe her. He was intrigued by her quiet radiance. Every other girl he had come in contact with since.. well, since he left the castle, had always never stopped talking. That included his secretary, Jade Pawns, just outside the door. It unnerved him to know that even after he had permanently hung up his fishnets (and his outwardly perverted nature), people still could not avoid being attracted to him.  
  
As he continued to graze her 'hindering traits' he said quietly, " So, is there anything wrong with you?"  
  
Fay raised an eyebrow and seemed to judge his seriousness, "What do you mean?"  
  
Frank sighed and stood up. "I mean, what is wrong with you, for you to be here?"  
  
She fidgeted, "I'm depressed and corrupted."  
  
Frank sat on his cherry oak desk forcefully. "No.. that's what you're being told. From here on in, when I ask you a question, you give me your answer." He stared at the floor for a second, then looked back up and asked, "So, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Feral crossed her legs as she nodded, "I'm not comfortable.."  
  
Frank smiled, "Aha. With what are you uncomfortable?"  
  
"My life as it's going just now."  
  
Frank nodded, "That's better than what any book's diagnosis will tell you." He wet his lips with his tongue, "I've had my fair share of shit, also."  
  
Feral winced. She hadn't expected coarse language from a professional. Frank saw this reaction. "Sorry", he apologized.  
  
She shook her head, "No, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it.. you sound different when you're.. informal."  
  
Frank cringed in the slightest, "Really? How so?"  
  
"Well.. I don't know.. You're.. well.. rougher."  
  
"You don't say.. Either way, I've been through a lot, too. That's why I trained to be a psychologist."  
  
Fay leaned forward eagerly, "What happened to you?"  
  
Frank waved a dismissive hand, "Nothing worth repeating.. Anyway, I think I'll cut you loose early today.."  
  
Her eyes widened, "I've only been here a half-hour!"  
  
He nodded slowly, "Well, take your time heading home, then. I feel a bit of a migraine coming on.."  
  
She stood and shook his hand, "Thanks, Dr. .. Uh.. Frank."  
  
He smiled warmly, "It's been my pleasure, Fay. I'll see you tomorrow, your mother's orders.."  
  
With that she walked briskly into the main lobby of the complex, shutting Frank's office door behind her.  
  
The secretary looked up, "He sent you home from one of his headaches?"  
  
She froze, "Yes.. Does it happen often?"  
  
"Periodically. I'll sign you out. Have a good day."  
  
Fay left the building then, thinking, "He's okay.. for a psychologist.." 


	2. An Unearthly Headache

"Dr. Furter?"  
  
Tap, Tap.  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
Tap, tap, more insistent.  
  
"Dr. Furter.. I brought aspirin."  
  
"Come in.", came a weary voice. The door creaked open as the secretary stepped in. Frank forced a smile as she passed him a glass of water and two small white pills. "Thank you, Miss Pawns."  
  
She smiled, her red hair matching her cheeks, "Call me Jade.."  
  
Frank made a snorting noise that he cleverly masked as a cough. "Sure.. Jade."  
  
"I'm beginning to believe that I have a sign on my back that says 'flirt with this unwilling trannie'.." Frank rubbed his temple as he walked, tired, to his car. He had a small, sleek, black Porsche. It glistened in the midday sun as he opened the driver's seat door.  
  
The leather interior was hot, and he hissed in surprise. As he began to rev the ignition, his mind stumbled over quite a few things. He knew that the headaches weren't happening because he was under the weather. They were happening because it had been ten years.  
  
The road was a blur, and it was a wonder that Frank passed no cars on his way home. He kept going faster and faster, trying to outrun the thought that he was frantically forcing from his head. Still, despite his efforts, he saw a sign as he turned off of the highway:  
Pit Stop- Exit 43  
  
Gas-Restrooms-Hot Dogs  
  
As he raced down his exit, the words formed inevitably in his head: It has been ten years since I was brought down on my knees in torn fishnets and smeared make-up.. Ten years.. in exactly four days.  
  
Frank sighed heavily and pushed the brake pedal. He slowed dramatically, and he wished that would be a good enough achievement. It wasn't, because he couldn't stop thinking about being.. the old Dr. Furter.  
  
He pulled into his driveway fifteen minutes later, recalling helplessly how he had escaped after Riff Raff had assumed him dead. He remembered that he was suddenly awake in the cold pool, next to his.. his.. lover, Rocky.  
  
He opened his front door, thinking about how he had held his breath as long as he could, then lifted his head enough to gasp new air for a brief second as Riff 'consoled' Dr. Scott about Eddie. He had breathed again when Magenta and Riff were reminiscing about Transylvania.  
  
Frank stopped his train of thought and floated through his living room. He shook his head as he sat in his blue armchair, "You were an insane man, Frank, dear.." He smiled and chuckled, "What were you thinking, singing in a pool?"  
  
Despite his desperate attempts to lighten his own mood, he felt a tremendous weight growing upon him. This had been happening every year when the anniversary came around, and he wished he could be used to it by now.  
  
After a moment of reflection, Frank decided that the best thing would be to make good use of time, so he would have less time for flashbacks. He trotted back to his car to retrieve his briefcase from the passenger seat. Just what he didn't need just then was waiting, pulling into his driveway.  
  
A red headed young woman stepped from her silver pick-up truck. She snapped away her sunglasses as she ran to Frank, calling in a high, excited pitch, "Hey, Frankie!"  
  
Though he really wanted to forget his old life, he couldn't help smiling as he hugged her, "Columbia! How are you?"  
  
Her purple lipstick shined as she smiled wide, "Just fine, and yerself?"  
  
He forced a shrug, "It's that time again.."  
  
She frowned, her brow furrowed, "You can't still be feeling bad?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes.. I suppose it's my ego. I feel so stupid."  
  
She slapped his shoulder playfully, "You better believe it's your ego! Nobody but you would feel embarrassed about something they did years ago and had gotten over by their own decision."  
  
"I suppose.. I just don't know.. Do you ever feel.. like I do?"  
  
She gazed at her pick-up. It was actually the one Frank had used to pick her up when he had been staying in the castle. She seemed not to see the truck, though. Her eyes were unfocused.  
  
"Columbia?"  
  
She turned to face him again, "Yes, I guess I do, sometimes. I think about how much I hoped you would live as I lay there, feigning defeat.. I hoped you had enough human in you.."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Is that how we lived?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He was confused. "But I'm all alien."  
  
She nodded, "Yes.. but we.. I gave you humanity.. when we.. would be together."  
  
There was a long silence as they both eyed the gravel driveway, which had suddenly become very interesting to both of them. Finally, Frank put his hands in his pockets and grimaced, "I'm sorry that I.. I never cared about you.. your feelings."  
  
She shrugged, "It's ok.. I mean.. it isn't ok for the scientific Prince Frank N Furter. but I forgive the Doctor Furter, Psychologist.."  
  
He smiled, "You're something else, Col." He jerked his head toward the door. "Say, why don't you come in? I'll make dinner for us both."  
  
She clapped, "Great!"  
  
"I just have to get my briefcase." He hurriedly snatched it from the car and opened the front door to let Columbia inside. Once he had shut the door, he set the suitcase on the floor and opened it. There was Feral's file and other information, along with an identification photo clipped to the first page.  
  
Columbia picked the photo up, "Your patient?"  
  
He nodded, "Sure is. Feral Hane, seventeen years old, and a very nice, polite young lady."  
  
Columbia nodded thoughtfully. "She's pretty. I've never seen a girl that has black hair and blue eyes.. Does she wear contacts?"  
  
He flipped through her file, glanced a page, and replied, "Apparently not."  
  
"Interesting. So why do you have her paperwork?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping to find something of a clue to her personality in here." He tapped the pile of papers with a marking pen.  
  
Columbia made a sour face, "You are some psychologist, thinking that formal crap will tell you anything about her."  
  
He smiled, "I don't think it will. What I want to focus on... is this." He pulled a few pages from the file. "You see, this is an essay she was asked to write about herself in general. Basically, it could be about anything from her favorite band to why she prefers sleeping in the day.."  
  
They both chuckled. Columbia picked up the essay and began to recite from the page. "My name is Feral. My mother named me that. I just don't know if that is me. I don't know if Feral means much to people when they see the stupid 'Hi my name is Feral' nametag that I have to wear in the hospital. That doesn't tell them who I am. It tells them what to call me when I need to be examined, how to let people know they're talking about me and my 'mental instability'. I don't think I want a name anymore, because if they are going to talk to me, I don't want to answer. If they are going to talk about me, I don't want to have to know."  
  
Col looked up, looking sad, "My God.. What's happened to her in life?"  
  
Frank shrugged, "That's what they're paying me to discover."  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"I know that her father was shot when she was ten, and that her mother forces her into social skill-building courses and so on.. I know that she doesn't have many friends and that she has an unexplainable intimidation of men."  
  
Columbia leaned back against the wall, "So what's left to discover?"  
  
Frank took the essay from her hands as he said, "They can't tell me how she feels about all of that. None of what I mentioned is what is 'wrong' with her. What's 'wrong' with her is her reaction. To quote from one of my course texts, "one characteristic of a healthy human is the ability to handle disappointment".. Unfortunately, that makes most of us pretty unhealthy.." 


	3. We're All Just So NICE, Aren't We?

"So, how was your first session?"  
  
Feral's mother took her coat as she slipped off her shoes. Her mother's midnight black hair was pulled into a tight bun, her face slightly wrinkled. Feral shrugged, "It was all right."  
  
Her mother raised an eyebrow, "That's it? What kind of person is Dr. Furter?"  
  
She looked lost for a moment, "Oh, you mean Frank. He's pretty nice."  
  
Catherine looked rejected, and stood silent for a moment. Then, she decided to say what she was thinking, "Honey, why don't you ever elaborate? Why don't you tell me anything?"  
  
Feral rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to say, Mom? Should I tell you I had fun, and that I love you for sending me to Dr. Furter, and that I'm very, very happy?"  
  
She smiled, "That's what I'd love to hear."  
  
Her daughter stomped to the staircase, growling, "Well it's not fun, I hate you for making my 'insanity' official, and I'm pretty damn miserable!"  
  
With that, she hurried up the stairs, only collapsing to her bedroom floor after her door was safely shut. After a moment of wonderful, soothing silence, she picked up her phone, which was on a hook on the wall slightly above where she was sitting. She dialed slowly, and then waited, until a voice came.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mick.. It's Feral."  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
"Oh, you had that session today, huh?"  
  
"Yep.. the doctor's ok, but my mom somehow manages to make the whole day horrible anyway. It's really the fact that now my sickness is.. official. It's like a life sentence or something. No one will ever look at me as if I'm normal."  
  
"I guess that.. that sucks. Oh, hang on, got another call."  
  
"Ok."  
  
There was a long pause. Finally, the phone came back to life, "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you later."  
  
"Uh.. ok. I love you.  
  
"Uh, ya, I love you, too. Bye."  
  
Click. Feral sighed. She knew that she was paranoid, and she was probably overreacting, but.. Over the last week, Mick had seemed preoccupied. Maybe it was just her being depressed, and his not wanting to get involved, but still.. 


	4. Life's a Bitch and so is Fay's Mom

The next day dawned sunny, and Frank smiled. His headache had gone, and he hoped that it would steer clear of him all day. He wondered if it had to do with Columbia's comfort and understanding. He reasoned that perhaps the fact that he hadn't shared his feelings with anyone about it all was what had caused the tension.  
  
He yawned and stretched, glancing his alarm clock. "Nine-fifteen.. Good." He swung his legs from the edge of the bed and slipped on a robe from his bedside table. He hummed happily as he walked drowsily into his bathroom. The tiles were cold to his feet, but the shower water would be hot, and he didn't mind. He waited for the water to warm and glimpsed the mirror. His hair was a proverbial crow's nest, but it didn't look too bad. Into the shower he went, and he sighed with the comforting warmth. He lathered with shampoo and conditioner, rinsed quickly, and hopped back out. He shook his head rapidly; water flying in every direction, and then toweled it, anyway. He snatched a brush from the sink counter and brushed his hair neatly.  
  
He couldn't help stopping to stare in the mirror. He unconsciously thought: Are you still in there.. Frank? He glared hard at his reflection, and there was a brief glimmer of mischief. Maybe.. I wouldn't take the chance of provoking the possibility..  
  
He shook his head, mumbling, "Foolishness.. I'm such an idiot."  
  
Black t-shirt, black pants, a black neckband, and black socks. "That's about right." Feral walked away from the mirror before her bed and threw herself on the quilt, leaning her head back to see her wall clock. It read ten forty-five.  
  
"Feral!"  
  
She groaned, "I know Mom, I'll go in a minute!"  
  
"You'll be late if you don't leave now!"  
  
"FINE!" She grabbed her shoes, shoved them over her socks, and rambled down the stairs. She slammed the door behind her as she hurried outside, jumping into her white Dodge Spirit. Without another thought, she shot from the driveway.  
  
She allowed herself a smile, "God, she really is a bitch." 


	5. The Textbook Symptoms

"Hey.. Jade."  
  
"Oh, hello, Dr. Furter. How's your headache?"  
  
He smiled, "Oh, it's gone. Don't mention it, it might come back."  
  
She chuckled, "Ok, then. Feral's already in your office, believe it or not."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? That's odd."  
  
With that he opened the door, instantly seeing Feral in almost the same position as the day before. He smiled warmly, "You're early, Fay."  
  
She shrugged, "My mom nearly wet herself, saying I'd be late, so I left. I'm getting sick of her."  
  
Frank chuckled wordlessly and sat down. He set his briefcase beside him and rubbed his hands together, "Ok.. So, I was reading your personal essay. I read that you see no meaning in your name but a taunting label.. That's the gist of it, yes?"  
  
She nodded, "Basically."  
  
He returned, "That's insightful."  
  
Farel crossed her legs, "It's also very telling to my pessimistic nature, so says my mother."  
  
Frank grinned, "I dislike her already."  
  
She warmed, "No, no, there is no disliking my mother. You either suck up to her, or you have dreams of ripping her head off and watching her stumble around like an ostrich on speed."  
  
Frank laughed heartily. "I guess I'd have to know her.."  
  
Farel leaned back. "I can't believe you didn't yell at me just now.."  
  
"Why should I yell at you? You seem to get enough yelling from home, and if you're here, it wasn't the best thing for you, was it?"  
  
She slowly broke into an understanding smile. She shook her head in disbelief and leaned slowly forward, "You know.. You know, you're right." She just stared at him a moment, then asked, "Why does no one else see that?"  
  
He shrugged and looked at her helplessly, "Can't say I have the answer to that.. People are sometimes too set in their methods to see a different side or angle to things. I run on trial and error, and I try to stay open- minded.. I used to be.. very set in my ways and habits.."  
  
Feral sighed, "I have to ask again.. What happened to you?"  
  
Frank smirked, "That's a story for another time.. I promise, though, I'll tell you before I know I won't see you again."  
  
She was satisfied, "Cool. I'm curious."  
  
He bit his nails absentmindedly, then asked, "Anything bothering you that we can talk about for another forty-five minutes, perhaps?"  
  
She leaned back again, "Um.. I guess I am a little worried about my boyfriend, Michael. He seems distant lately.. I'm probably being paranoid, but--"  
  
Frank's eyes widened a bit, "Distant? Distant how?"  
  
"Well, preoccupied, I suppose is the word.. He doesn't really see that I'm.. uncomfortable.. upset.."  
  
Frank frowned, unseen by Farel, "Oh.. Has he.. uh.. I don't know.. Been talking to you less?"  
  
"He talks to me still, but when he gets another call, he always gets off in a hurry."  
  
Frank shook his head, thinking: Been there, done that.. He's got my old symptoms.. But he only said, "I'm sure he's just busy.. You know guys.."  
  
She laughed a little, "Actually, I don't, really.."  
  
He chuckled, too, "Well, we sometimes need some.. downtime.. He'll snap out of it, just.. lay low for a bit.."  
  
"Oh.. I guess that makes sense. It's just that, sometimes, I need someone to talk to.. It can't be my mother. She twists everything I say.. and if I told her I was feeling depressed, she'd call my doctor instead of listening to me.."  
  
Frank nodded. He was contemplating something, and he wondered if it would be the right thing to do. Feral continued, "I feel so alone. If someone could just be around to.."  
  
"Listen?"  
  
"Yes.. Just to listen.. Not to come to some high enlightenment of the cause of my sadness.. just to be there to try to understand.."  
  
Frank made up his mind. He opened his top drawer, took a piece of paper and pen from it, and scrawled something quickly and neatly. He handed the paper to Feral. She looked at it curiously. It read:  
  
Frank's Home Phone  
  
877- 6625 (Just in case you're boyfriend gets another call.)  
  
She smiled awkwardly, "Thanks, Frank. I don't know if I'll ever call you.. It seems weird."  
  
He shrugged, "If you don't ever use it, that's a good thing. But if Michael hangs up on you, your mom isn't an option, and there's no one else, I want you to call me. Part of my job is to help you. I don't know if I fit your description of a listener, but I can try to fit it if I don't."  
  
She said gratefully, "You are a listener. You've listened from the start. Thanks again."  
  
He nodded. "But we're not done here, yet. We still have fifteen minutes at least.. Let me ask you a question.. I told you that I try to think outside of the box.. Let me show you how I trained myself to do that.."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now, they say that school prepares you for life, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He chuckled, "It's not true really."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"All right, say that you're in your in class. A question reads: Sandy buys her valentine a bigger box of chocolate than Jessica. Sandy pays the same amount as Jessica, all the same: $14.98. Now, the actual question is something like: How can this be achieved?"  
  
She smiled, "Easy. She went to a different store."  
  
Frank shook his head, "She doesn't have to. That's the textbook answer. But in life, we cheapskates do something easier. We get our chocolate after Valentine's Day. There's always a sale."  
  
She laughed, "So that's what you mean, about the way you try to think."  
  
He nodded, "Yup."  
  
Feral began to feel comfortable, and she gazed casually out the room window without moving from her chair. She asked a question, just for conversation, "Why do you get those headaches?"  
  
He leaned back in his chair, "Well, it's not my health. I have this major ego, ok?"  
  
She giggled, "Ok, continue."  
  
He smiled, "I did something really stupid about ten years ago. Pretty bad stuff."  
  
She focused on him again, "That thing you won't tell me about?"  
  
He corrected, "That thing I won't tell you about yet. But, yes. Anyway, I still feel horrible. It's like, around this time, I see people looking at me.. And I just feel that they all. know. And they judge me on it. Ugly thoughts run through their heads, and I feel very unclean."  
  
She looked thoughtful, "Wow.. That's horrible. But you're such a nice person. You understand.. You listen."  
  
He grinned, "Well, that's what I can be thankful for.. I changed."  
  
"Can we all.. turn our lives around?"  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe if we all have a strong will to prove people wrong.. Why?"  
  
"Well, maybe I can change, too.."  
  
Frank turned his chair to face her, saying seriously, "Let me tell you something, Farel."  
  
"Oh.. Okay."  
  
He glared at her strongly, making his words precise, "I'll only say this once: There is nothing wrong with you."  
  
Farel blinked, "R-Really?"  
  
He nodded, "You're normal. You have just been forced to make your feelings introverted.. by experience. We all have sad thoughts, but we ignore them, most of the time. When something happens to us that isn't very pleasant, we have those same thoughts and share them, for once. Unfortunately, when we share them, the people we tell will tell other people. We learn not to tell them anymore. Except now, it's too late. All those people believe we're different in a bad way. They see normal human reactions and analyze them.. much too harshly."  
  
She was quiet, "You know a lot more than I gave you credit for."  
  
He shook his head, "I'm just reflecting on what I feel. No one said I was right."  
  
"But you make a lot of sense. A lot more sense than.. well, some people I have to listen to."  
  
Frank blushed a little. He glanced his watch. "Ten to twelve. Ready to go?"  
  
She shrugged, "I haven't given you a headache have I?"  
  
"No, no. I just thought that maybe we've done enough today."  
  
She stood up, "Ok, Frank. I'll see you tomorrow, then. I have class until two, so I'll be here around three."  
  
He stood up, too, "All right. What do you have set up for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Oh, I thought I'd visit Mick."  
  
Frank nodded, "Ah. I'd call him first.. Remember what I said."  
  
"Ok. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye." 


	6. Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Feral was too suspicious. She knew that Frank's reaction to Mick's behavior wasn't a good sign. She understood clearly why Frank had really warned her to call first. She felt that she had to find out the truth. With that thought in mind, she hurried down the road in her car, driving straight to his place. She contemplated what she would do if she found out her suspicions were true. In the end, she checked her pocket for the slip of paper with Frank's number, and it was enough that it was still there. Michael's house came into view. It was a small, white building. She knew it had only two rooms and a bathroom, which was typical of a 'just starting out' kind of place. She knocked on the thin red door. After a brief quiet, the door creaked open. Mick stood in a white shirt and jeans, his brown hair tossed messily. He smiled, "Hey, Farel. What are you doing here?" She stepped in, "Just wanted to see you. Did I wake you up?" He grinned, "Nah. I just haven't showered yet." She looked slowly around the small kitchen she now stood in. There were two plates in the sink. There was also a bouquet of flowers on the tiny table. She had set them there. He hugged her from behind, "I'm glad you showed up. I've missed you." She couldn't help smiling, "Really?" "Uhuh." He turned her to face him and locked his lips on hers. He put both arms around her and didn't let go. She giggled as she kissed him. After a while, he pulled away, "I love you." Just then, the phone rang. Mick's eyes shifted quickly, and he hurried to the phone, "Hello?" There was a long pause, and finally, he spoke again, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. Goodbye." Click. 


	7. An Erotic Nightmare?

Frank stretched, sitting on his bed. The day had been a bit stressful He was really hoping that Fay had called before seeing her boyfriend, Michael. On the other hand, he felt an urge to find out what was going on as far as his innocence. He lay back. The light was dim, and his eyes closed slowly. It wasn't long before he drifted. A dream followed, and it wasn't what one would call ordinary. Frank was suddenly in a pool. The water was warm. His clothes clung to him as he swam idly back and forth. He was wearing black shorts and a white shirt. He heard a noise and looked up. Feral stood at the edge of the pool in a red shirt and gray shorts. She said, "Frank, I have to ask again, what happened to you?" He hesitated to answer. Then he saw Rocky next to her. He said, "Show her." Then Magenta and Riff Raff appeared next to him. They said, "Yes. Show her. Master." Frank's eyes closed at the word 'master'. He had gotten a burst of that powerful feeling. He swam to the edge of the pool, and Feral backed up, "Frank, what are you doing?" He got out of the pool, and suddenly, he wasn't wearing what he had been. His legs were clad in fishnet, his body encased in the leather that he knew well. Around his neck hung the pearls his mother had given him. And on his feet. the high heels. The shoes that marked the Prince of Transylvania. Feral gasped. "Frank?" Frank ran two hands over his face, and make-up appeared wherever he touched. His skin was now white as the moon, his eyes surrounded by blue. His lips were a dark cherry color, and Feral could only stare. Frank looked down at himself. He felt the dark needs of his heritage hit him like a speeding car. He whispered, "This is what happened to me, sweetie." She couldn't breathe, "You're beautiful. But you're scaring me, Frank." He brushed an intruding hand over her breast, "Oh, really?" She shivered, "Oh, please no." He pushed her against a wall as she screamed. He laughed with satisfaction as she squirmed. He whispered, "Don't worry, Fay. I'll keep you safe from everything. Well, everything but me." His laughter echoed off the walls as everything faded. 


	8. Nobody Hurts Fay and NOBODY Calls Frank ...

"No!"  
  
Frank screamed as he sat up. His chest heaved as he tried to get his bearings. His hands ran frantically over his face. There was no make-up. This is what happened to me, sweetie. He looked at himself. No leather. You're beautiful. But you're scaring me.He drew his knees to his chin and eyed his feet. No platform shoes. Master. He shook his head furiously, "I hate him. Damn you, Riff Raff!"  
  
Belle knocked briskly. The door opened readily. It was the morning after Feral had showed up unannounced. It was early, around eight. Michael greeted Belle with a quick kiss, "Hey, babe." She grinned mischievously, "Is Feral around?" "Just us." "That's good. What are you doing right about now?" He smirked, "Nothing but watching you look at me." She nodded, "Can I come in?" He stepped aside to let her in. A black Porsche slowed as she stepped inside, her blonde hair shining as she moved. The door shut as the car stopped completely.  
  
Frank looked closely at the now closed door. His brow furrowed, "This is Michael's address. And last time I checked, Feral had black hair." He shook his head, "I can't get involved." He looked slowly beside him. His briefcase sat on the passenger seat. Inside was Feral's phone number, he knew. He also had a cell phone sitting on the dash. He picked it up, "I'm going to regret this." He unlocked the case and found the phone number on an index card. He dialed quickly and put the phone to his ear. At the same time, he began to drive. He knew he looked odd with his car just sitting in the road. The line came alive, "Hello?" "Uh, yes, hello. Is this Mrs. Hane, Feral's mother?" "Yes. Who is this?" "I'm Dr. Furter. I-" "Oh! Hello. Feral's right here. Hold on." Frank leaned closer to hear the background noise, "Feral!" "Leave me alone!" "Dr. Furter is on the phone!" He heard the mother return, "Hold on." "Thanks." An extra line picked up, and Mrs. Hane hung up. "Frank?" He smiled, "Hello, Fay. How are things?" She paused briefly, "Well, not much is different than usual. Mom and I are fighting, as usual." He felt sad, "I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but. I think we should meet at Mick's house." "Um. Ok. Is something wrong?" "Kind of. Do me a favor. Park on a different street and walk to his door. I'll meet you there. Don't knock on it." She sounded confused, yet understanding, "All. All right." The line went dead. Frank sighed as he flung the phone back on the dashboard. He wheeled the car on the side of a nearby street and hopped out. He walked slowly back toward Mick's house as he scratched his head thoughtfully. Maybe it's his sister. Or his mother. No, his mother would be older. He doesn't look like her at all, they can't be sisters. As long as she's not his lover. Oh God, why did I call Fay?" As he reached the door, Fay came running toward him. He caught her elbows as she almost tripped. She blushed, "Sorry." He couldn't help remembering the horrid dream, "Er. No problem." She asked, "What's wrong?" He gulped, "This is hard to explain. Is Mick related to any blonde girls?" "No." Fear began to form in her eyes. He frowned, "Well. He just let one in. But not before kissing her on the lips." Feral's eyes widened, "Oh no." He spoke hurriedly, "It was a very quick kiss. I swear. It could be nothing." She looked broken. She struggled with words, "Please. Hide in the bushes or something." He tried to help, "You're sure I shouldn't come with you?" "Yes. Now go, hurry." He shrunk into a bush beside the door and held his breath. She knocked. There was no answer. After a minute or so, she tried the knob. It opened. She glanced at Frank. He returned the gaze helplessly. With that, she stepped in quietly. She moved across the kitchen silently. She reached the bedroom door. She felt heavy and sad as she hesitated to open it. She knew she had to do it. The door swung open slightly. Mick didn't hear it and neither did the girl that was bucking on top of him. She couldn't speak. The girl moaned as she pushed harder into him, "Oh, Mickey." He answered, "Oh, Belle. You're the best, baby." Feral gulped and whispered, "That's really not a compliment, Belle. I mean, all you had to beat was little old me." Both of their heads turned. She continued angrily, "Or are there others, Mickey?! Well?!" Belle flung herself under a blanket and sat up. Mick drew his knees to his chin and said hopelessly, "Feral, I really didn't mean to hurt you." That was all she needed, "Oh, really?! You think I like seeing you fuck some stupid whore? Or did she know about me, Mick? Did you tell her that I enjoy it when my boyfriend sleeps around? Did you tell her that I love the feeling that the body I caress with love is being shared? But of course you did! Because you're right!" She threw her hands up furiously, "Let's all have a damn orgy!" Belle looked as if she had just woken up, "Oh my God, Feral. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you really loved him." Feral looked tired all of a sudden and waved a weak hand, "No, it doesn't matter." Belle stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself, "Oh, please don't be mad. You're right, I am a. a whore." Feral looked surprised, "You're probably not. I just loved him." She shook her head, "I'm a whore. I don't love him like you do- Wait, you said you 'loved' him." Feral glared at him, "That's right. I don't love him anymore. Goodbye, both of you." She hurried out of the room, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. As she shut his front door, she fell point blank onto the pavement in front of it. She screamed all of her breath into the morning. Frank jumped from the bushes. He said nothing as he knelt, holding her hand. She squeezed it hard, digging in her nails. Frank winced, but he knew she needed something for her anger and her despair. His hand was both. The door opened. Mick had put on jeans. He said, "Feral, please." She turned slowly, "Oh, Mick. Come here." Frank looked appalled. He thought, No, no. don't forgive him! Mick leaned closely into her. She whispered, "Mick." "Yes?" She said loudly, "FUCK OFF!" He fell backward. He looked at Frank for the first time, "Who the hell are you?" Frank looked grave. He didn't answer. He just looked at Fay. For some reason, he saw her as his Fay Wray. Look at my poor Fay Wray. Suddenly, he felt himself becoming unstoppably furious. His eyes became a dark, sea green color. His eyebrows went down angrily. He said in a hateful whisper, "Frank N. Furter. A friend." He looked surprised, "You're her psychiatrist. What are you doing here?" He laughed, enjoying his position, "Why, I saw that little fox walking into your house. and I called Fay." He mocked, "I just knew it had to be a misunderstanding." Mick choked, "You bastard." Frank growled, "Me? Me?! You little punk." He gently released Fay's hand, placing it in her lap. He patted her shoulder as he got up, distantly hearing her sniffle. He came up a few inches taller than Mick, and that helped as he continued, "I'm not a bastard for doing something good. If you hadn't done anything, I wouldn't be a bastard to you, would I? So. I guess I'm a bastard because of you. What should I do about that.?" Mick sounded uneasy but growled, "You can't do anything, old man." Frank felt hurt and angry. He was not an old man. He was a Transylvanian. He would become more graceful and strong with age. He also knew he could kick this kid's. He stopped and reminded himself that he had given up his ways of force. He sighed, "You're right." The boy smiled, "That's right. You're probably a pervert. What do you do to Feral? Do you fuck her?" Feral looked up, "No, he doesn't. I swear, I'd never cheat on you." Something came over Frank, "Even if I did, why should you be able to say anything about it? I don't have sex with her. If I did. It would be out of love!" Feral looked surprised, but he hurried on, "She's a good girl, and you took advantage of her! Can't you see that she's depressed enough? The least you could do was be there for her and try to comfort her!" Mick looked scared, "Whoa, sorry." Feral said quietly, "I could kill you, Mick." Mick said back, "You wouldn't, I know." Frank had had enough, "But I would. And I can. I didn't want to do this, but you're asking for it. How is this for an 'old guy'?" Frank backed Mick into the door and punched him in the face. Blood spurted from his nose as Frank kicked him hard in the groin. Without a second's pause, he spun Mick around and onto his knees, holding his wrists behind his back. He whispered, "Apologize to her." Mick moaned, "I'm sorry, ok? Let me go!" Frank barked, "You didn't mean it! Say what you mean!" Mick gasped, "Feral! I really never meant to hurt you, and I loved you! I was just. I was just horny." Frank let him go, opening the door and shoving Mick inside. He shut it again and leaned against it, sighing deeply. Feral looked at him, something new on her face, "You stood up for me. You cared enough about me to get angry." He brushed it off, "No one should be hurt that way, and I care about you. You're my patie-You're my friend." She took his hand and leaned on him. They both got into Frank's car. They drove to Frank's office, Feral crying quietly on his shoulder the whole way. 


	9. My Best and Only Friend

"Dr. Furter? What's going on?" Jade Pawns stood up from her desk. Frank sat Feral down in a chair as he replied, "She's just a little shaken about a friend of hers. She'll be fine." "Why bring her here?" Frank rolled his eyes at her simplicity, though she didn't notice, "If her mother saw her like this she'd just give her more medication." The secretary nodded, "Oh. But doesn't she have school today?" Feral looked up, "Oh, God! I have to get to school!" She began to stand. Frank stopped her, "Hang on. You can't go like that. Why don't you skip today. to make for some recovery. Ok?" She sat back down reluctantly, "Ok." Jade tried to be helpful, "Let me get you something. A soda? Some eggs? Bacon?" Feral smiled weakly, "Eggs would be wonderful." After she left through a door behind her desk, Frank sat beside Feral. There was a long silence, until he finally said, "I'm sorry you had to see me hit him." She shook her head, "I wanted you to. You really are pretty strong. I didn't know that." Frank shrugged, "Just a gift, I guess. Though I wish I wasn't so strong. I don't mind telling you, I did what Mick did to you a long time ago. To a lot of people." She looked up, "So that's your secret?" He frowned, "Not nearly all of it, dear. I'm just saying that Mick isn't the only one. Neither are you. Of course, you have every right to be upset." She spoke lower, "I could kill Mick for calling you a pervert. and suggesting those things. You're so nice. Yet, you say that you've been this horrible person. Please tell me. What happened?" Frank took a deep breath, "Well first of all, I'm not an American." "I know that. You're English." He smiled, "It just so happens that my planet has the same accent as English people." Her eyes widened, "Your planet?" He nodded. She couldn't speak. She began to mumble. Frank whispered, "Now, no one knows but you, an old friend, and myself. I trust you to say nothing." She nodded frantically, "Ok. Is that all? Is there more? Where are you from?" He hushed her, "Hang on, hang on. One question at a time. That's not all. My planet is called Transylvania. I'm not just a civilian, either. I'm actually the Prince." She just stared, "You're a. a prince? Like a royal person?" He smiled, despite himself, "It really is nothing. I've given up my claim to the throne by living here, of course. They don't want to see me back there, anyway. I'm kind of an outcast. Which leads me to the rest of my secrets. I practically-" Jade returned with a plate of eggs. "Here you go, Feral. Eat up." Feral gave Frank a helpless look and began to eat, "Thanks very much." "Oh, you're welcome. Nice girl, you are." She hurried back to her desk, saying, "We have a little kitchen in the back, it was no trouble." Frank looked at the clock above her desk. It read nine-thirty. He stood. "Feral, come into my office. We can have our session now, and you can have the afternoon for yourself." She got up, bringing the plate with herm "That's fine." As soon as the door was shut, Frank continued, "I am not just a psychologist. I'm also a scientist. I had been working on creating life in a laboratory. It worked." She nearly choked on a piece of egg, "Oh wow! You could be rich with the knowledge you have!" He nodded but frowned, "I could also be watched very closely ever afterward. You think no one would notice if someone just showed up and said, 'Oh hey, let me show you how to make a person'?" She giggled, "You're right. Sorry, I'm just. really surprised." He sat down at his desk, "Most people would be. Anyway, I created this man. But I didn't create him for the sake of scientific advancement." "Ok, what did you make him for?" Frank hesitated, "I'm afraid that I'll lose some, if not all, of your respect." She shook her head, "You won't. I'll keep in mind that you've given up your ways." "Ok. I created him for sex." This time, she did choke. After a few coughs, she managed to ask, "You're a. No, you were a homosexual?" He corrected, "A bisexual, actually. What do you think?" She stared off into space for awhile before she answered, "I. I don't know. Is that the way your planet did?" "Yes. But I wasn't on Transylvania when I did this. I was in an old castle on Earth. On that same night, I let in a couple that was soon to be married. They're car had broken down, and they wanted to use the phone. They're names were Brad Majors and Janet Weiss-" "I heard about them! They were in the paper! It said that they were found in lingerie in an abandoned lot!" He sighed, "Oh, yes. The lot was where they took off." "What?" "The castle was used as a transport back to Transylvania. I'll explain more later. Anyway, Janet fainted when she first saw me-" "You? You're so unthreatening. Why did she faint?" "Risking your respect again. Well-" Jade stepped in, "Frank, Feral's mom is on the phone. She says the school called wanting to know where she was. Her mom wants to know if she's here. What do I say?" Frank made up his mind quickly, "Tell her she just left for home. Tell her I gave her a note for her school to excuse her for the taken day." "Very good, Doctor." Feral protested after she had left, "But I want to know-" He stopped her, "Another day, Fay. Here's that excuse for the school day." She nodded, "Ok. Well. Bye." She walked to the door, then turned, "I almost forgot. Thanks very much. You're my best friend." He looked taken aback, "Oh, don't say that." "It's true. You're my only friend. Bye, Frank." He smiled, "Bye, Fay." She disappeared, and Frank leaned back in his chair. After a moment of thought, he realized that it was just two days until the very day. He refused to think too hard on it. His mind drifted. Poor Feral. She ended up with a horrible guy. Jerk. But now I'm her best friend. That's scary. What do I do now? Does this count in that whole 'doctor vs. patient relationship' rule? Am I breaking more rules? What if she calls me? Why am I always caught in a situation with a phone? How am I always the bad guy? Bad guy. Will Fay tell anyone? No. she couldn't. She's trustworthy. My Fay Wray. 


	10. Frankie Gets Fired

"Oh.. Hello, Feral."  
  
Feral looked up. She had been sitting on her living room floor. The secretary of Frank's building had driven her to her car. She had driven home herself. Now, her mother had walked in.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You went to Dr. Furter's office instead of school.. Why?" She sat down next to her.  
  
Fay looked up from the book she was reading. "Mom.. I just had something I needed to work out with him. I wasn't exactly sure about a problem I was having.."  
  
Her mother looked hurt. She wondered briefly. Is she pregnant? No, she would be an emotional wreck.. Is she doing drugs? No.. Her eyes aren't droopy or red.. So what could be wrong? "Anything I can help with?"  
  
Feral laughed, "If I wanted to tell you, I would have."  
  
Her mother snorted, "Well, well. Be rude, then." She stood and hurried away. Fay sighed and relaxed. She had been reading a very interesting book. She had found it on the street as she was walking back to her car that day. It was titled Project Possibility: Is Earth Society Our Society?  
  
She had picked it up because she was trying to get her mind off of what she was stumbling through at the moment. She didn't want to think about what she had seen in Mick's bedroom. She also wanted to forget how angry and frightfully unstoppable Frank had looked when he attacked him.  
  
Most of all, she had a weird feeling about the book. It was actually a detailed plan for an investigation of Earth by aliens. She had always liked fiction about aliens. Still, after what Frank had revealed to her, she wondered if the fiction novels she loved so much were really fictional.  
  
She was most occupied with a completely different thought, though: What was Frank going to tell her? She couldn't imagine what else he could have done. Letting that alone, she couldn't even believe he had been a bisexual! She wondered if he still was a bisexual.. That made her feel weird about him. Could he have checked Mick out?  
  
"No.. All he was thinking about was the prospect of the pain Mick was causing me.. I could see it in his eyes."  
  
She closed the book and stood. With a sigh, she retired to her bedroom, hoping to find peace in some catch-up sleep. As she lay down, she thought one last thing: "And if I did, it would be out of love!" She smiled. My best friend.  
  
Frank picked up his coffee mug. His head was swimming with thoughts, still. He hoped Fay had gotten home all right. He also pondered about what her mother would say. He prayed that she wouldn't bother her much. She had enough to contend with for the day, he knew.  
  
Ring!!! Ring!!!  
  
"What now?" Frank reached over his desk for the phone, putting down the coffee. He fumbled for a moment, then put the receiver to his ear. "Dr. Furter's office, may I help you?"  
  
"Dr. Furter, it's Feral Hane's mother."  
  
"Ah, hello, Ms. Hane. How's Fay?"  
  
"Her usual, cranky self. Why did she visit you today instead of going to school?"  
  
Frank rolled his eyes silently, "I'm sorry, but all sessions are, by law, confidential."  
  
The voice came back slightly angry, "For goodness sake, I'm her mother!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't say anything. I could be arrested."  
  
An annoyed growl followed, "Why won't she talk to me?"  
  
Frank decided he was sick of being business-like, and gave her the hard truth, "Well, for one, because your solution is her doctor or her medication. For another, you seem to have discouraged your daughter of telling you things. After all, you sent her to me. In a way, that was like saying: 'I can't handle your problems.. Let a perfect stranger do it."  
  
She sounded appalled, "Well! I think I will be taking my daughter from your care.. You sound like a horrible psychologist!"  
  
He laughed, "Fine. You do that. I don't live for my paycheck. I help people with or without the cash. Trust me, if she needs someone to talk to, the fact that she doesn't have paid sessions will not stop Fay from contacting me."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
Click. Frank hung up his own side of the line with a sad groan. He hoped that Fay would still come to see him if she needed him. He wanted her to know that she could come around, for he was afraid that she would be too timid to show up unannounced.  
  
He finished his coffee and looked around. He was bored. He didn't have a session for another hour. Right then it was almost eleven in the morning. He looked out the window, "What to do in a hot office on a nice day.." He glanced the phone. Maybe I can tell Fay that she can come down whenever she needs to.. He dialed the number quickly, and was relieved when Fay was the one to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Frank here, Fay. Has your mother told you?"  
  
"Yes. She came rambling up the stairs the minute she got off the phone.. I was almost asleep, too. I won't have any more sessions, then?"  
  
"Not with me.. Officially, anyway."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean, whenever you want to talk, come down and see me."  
  
"Oh.. You mean it? No charge?"  
  
"Sure. If I really am your best friend, I won't leave you in the dark this way."  
  
There was a long pause, until, "But is the fact that we're friends breaking the psychologist/patient relationship rule?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then how will I be allowed-"  
  
"Remember, your not my patient anymore.."  
  
There was laughter from both ends. Finally, Fay asked, "Hey, Frank? Could I come see you today? Maybe at four?"  
  
"Sure. Until then, Fay."  
  
"Until then."  
  
Two days away. 


	11. The Strongest Words in the English Langu...

Four in the afternoon, and Frank was wide awake. He had slept for a while in his office chair. The dream had been different this time. This time, Fay had not resisted. He wondered if that meant that she would accept his being a transvestite years ago.if he managed to tell her.  
  
He refused to believe that the dream meant something else. He hated the thought that the Frank side of him wanted her. Moreover, that side of him wanted something else. Freedom.  
  
Frank shivered and walked to the window. He watched as Fay's car pulled into the driveway. He smiled as she trotted toward the building until he couldn't see her anymore. Suddenly, a song played for a moment in his head. So come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici-  
  
Frank shook his head regretfully, "Not hearing it.. Nope.. No, sir.."  
  
"Hey, Frank.."  
  
The door had opened behind him. He turned, "Fay, hi." He looked closely at her, "Fay? Is something wrong?"  
  
She let a tear roll down her cheek, "It's really nothing.. I saw Mick with.. her.. on the way here."  
  
He made a sympathetic noise, "Oh, I'm so sorry.." He felt awkward, then said finally, "That isn't all.."  
  
She shrugged, "He called my house at around two. He told my mom about what happened.. She asked me if you ever.. If you ever touched me.. She slapped me when I said no.. I ran out the door.."  
  
He moved toward her, "Oh, Fay, I'd never.."  
  
She put up a hand, "No, no, that's not it. When I left, I heard her lock the door.."  
  
He felt at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do to comfort her. After her recent confession of her mother's suspicions, he was afraid to hug her. It would only be for comfort, but he wondered if she would think otherwise.  
  
All the same, a few more tears came, and she couldn't suppress a tiny sob. He felt then that she would never think of his intentions as sexual, and he hugged her softly. She squeezed back. She cried into his shoulder. The afternoon was sunny, but the office was cold.  
  
After a long few moments in that close hold, Fay pulled back, "Thank you, Frank.. I needed that.."  
  
He nodded, "I know.."  
  
She sat in her usual chair, "I think.. I think I'll be ok.."  
  
Frank felt very unusual. Before he could help himself, he blurted, "I was a transvestite."  
  
She looked at him, confused, "Hmm?"  
  
He sighed, knowing it was too late now, "You wanted to know all of my secrets. That's another one. I was a transvestite as well as a bisexual."  
  
She wiped her eyes hurriedly, "I.. I.. Whoa.."  
  
He shook his head, "I didn't mean to say anything.. It's like it was some other side of me, pushing it out of my mouth.. Sorry."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm just.. That's weird.."  
  
He smiled, "I know, it's an odd lifestyle-"  
  
"No, no.. I Have this novel I'm reading.. It's a plan to check out Earth's society written by transvestite aliens.."  
  
His eyes widened, "Er.. May I see it?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and pulled a backpack off of her shoulder. Frank hadn't noticed it before. He realized that she must have packed with intentions of running away. Fay pulled a small, old-looking book from her bag. "Here.."  
  
He frantically flipped to the back page. It had something scrawled on the inside back cover:  
  
Property of Prince Frank N. Furter  
  
He gulped, "It's mine.."  
  
Her eyes looked as though they might roll out of her head. She choked, barely audible, "Yours? It's a.. It's a real journal? You wrote it?"  
  
He nodded, disbelief in his face, "Yes.. I was given this book to keep record of mission findings.. I abandoned that mission rather quickly. I opted instead for practically raping that Weiss girl-"  
  
Fay's jaw dropped, and she fell backward in her chair, "What?!"  
  
He looked up, realizing that he had slipped. He didn't know how to begin explaining. He felt it was already to late for Fay to ever trust him again. He did all he could think of: he rubbed his eyes wearily and sat down as if he would never get up again. He put the book on his desk. Finally, he risked a few words, "Rape is such a strong word.." She remained silent. He continued, "I seduced her.. I asked her permission.. She said yes.. I guess the truth is harsh sometimes.. I'd say I'm sorry if I thought it would do any good.."  
  
She stood up, "Dr. Furter.. I think I should be getting home."  
  
He looked at her helplessly, "Dr. Furter? I thought you said you didn't want to go home-"  
  
She looked sad and hurt, "I've decided that maybe my mother does know what she's talking about.. Maybe you're the one that I should ignore.. I should see my doctor tomorrow.. After all, I'm not in full mental health.. My mother said so.."  
  
She began to walk away from his desk, looking as though she really didn't want to leave. Frank was frantic, "Oh, Fay, don't agree with them! They just want you in their hands! Under control! I know I've been a sinner, but I changed-"  
  
She was crying as she turned to face him, "You won't make this easy, will you?! Oh, God, Frank! I thought you were the one person who might understand me! You avenged me by punishing my boyfriend.. Who are you to talk?! You really do rape people! I saw the news articles about Brad and Janet! You were just going to rape me, too! Weren't you!?" She was sobbing harshly now.  
  
Frank looked thoroughly sad, and very pale, "No, I swear I would never, Fay! You and I, we're friends.. Aren't we?"  
  
She looked at the floor, "There must be a pattern in the men I fall in love with.."  
  
With that, she walked, sobbing, from the office. All Frank could do was stare at the now shut door.  
  
I've done a lot, God knows I've tried, She found the truth, Even when I lied, Now that she knows, 


	12. Down Inside She's Bleeding

A quick rap echoed from the front door. It was nine a.m. Feral's mother had watched her daughter, knocking hopelessly on the door, since six that morning. She refused to open the door. She had a feeling that Dr. Furter wasn't a very moral person, and she refused to think that he had not done something to her daughter.  
  
Feral cried into the door, "Mom, please! Open, the door! You were right, ok? You were right!" She was sobbing loudly now, and Catherine flung the door wide. Feral fell forward into her arms, sobbing harder.  
  
Her mother whispered, "Sh.. It's ok.. I've gotten you a new psychologist.."  
  
Feral looked her in the eye, "You were right, Mom.. Dr. Furter never touched me, but I think he was preparing to.. I'm so sorry I was so blind.. You were right.. I need help."  
  
Her mother smiled, "Oh, honey, that's the first step.. We'll get you well, I promise.. Ok? I've signed you up with a new psychologist. His name is Dr. Retruf. I'm sure he'll be nothing like Dr. Furter."  
  
Fay rubbed her eyes, "Thanks, Mom."  
  
She nodded, "It's what I'm here for. Now, you have some medication that you should take, for your depression."  
  
She nodded. Catherine hurried off to get the pills. Fay sat effortlessly in a chair in the kitchen. She was thinking about one million different things: Why did Frank have to rape her? How could such a kind man be so..  
  
So much like Mick.  
  
Her mother returned with water and pills. Fay downed them quickly and stood up, "I'm tired.. I slept on the doorstep since last night.. I'm going to get some real sleep."  
  
"Ok, honey.. You don't have an excuse for missing this school day, but one unexcused absence is ok with me. You'll see Dr. Retruf tomorrow after school."  
  
"Ok." She hurried to the staircase just inside the living room, calling, "See you, Mom."  
  
Frank wiped his moist cheeks. He had no idea why he was crying, but he just couldn't hold it anymore. He had dreamed after Feral had left. He had driven home just fine, then had gone to sleep.. and dreamed. About her.  
  
It hadn't been the expected, controlling nightmare.. but a dream. She had been cutting herself. Fay had been cutting herself with the heel of one of Frank's old platforms. He had stopped her by holding her wrist gently.  
  
He had been wearing his old feminine attire, and Fay cowered when she saw him. Her lips formed the words "raped her". He had silently shaken his head, and bent to her cut arm. He washed his face in her blood, and the make-up faded. The wound disappeared on Fay's arm, and she looked awestruck.  
  
Frank had then begged her to hug him. There was no specific reason why he did this, but he kept begging her to hug him. Finally, she hugged him, out of sympathy. His lingerie faded, and pure, white clothes replaced them.  
  
The last thing that happened was the most dramatic. Mick came in, except now, he was dressed as Riff Raff. He scowled, "Want to beat me again?! Master..?"  
  
Frank looked stunned. Fay saw this and held his hands, facing away from Mick. She whispered, "Forget him. Forget them all."  
  
"I can't, I can't!"  
  
"Do it! Now.."  
  
"Oh God, I can't."  
  
She looked shy for a moment, and then slowly turned his head to look at her. She brushed a hand over his cheek, where a scared tear had jagged over his skin. She gently pressed her lips against his.  
  
There was a moment of fear.  
  
Frank had no idea how to respond. He was afraid that it would feel the same. The same as all of the others. Yet, she urged him, and he lightly parted her lips with his tongue. After a moment, Fay pulled away, "I think I love you.. And the difference between you and I is that.. I didn't need a kiss to tell me that. Please, Frank.. You should have listened.. You always listened before.. But you didn't hear me.. I told you.. Remember..?"  
  
Frank had woken up, only thinking one thing: "There must be a pattern in the men I fall in love with." Now, Frank still rubbed his eyes, as the tears came pouring down his face.  
  
He was ashamed of himself, he realized. He hadn't listened when he really should have. He was a psychologist, always looking for the deeply hidden, and he had missed something left out in the open.  
  
She had begged him in her heart to stop her from leaving the day before. She had hesitated, waited for him to say something about her loving him. His lack of response sealed her sorrow.. And he had missed the point.  
  
And there was only one day left. 


	13. Comfortably Numb

Feral lay in her bed, thinking. She felt numb. It wasn't a happy kind of numb. She remembered being five years old, sitting with her mother and father, eating ice cream. She had been happy numb then.. But not now.  
  
She felt ice cold, and it was a wonder that the tears from her eyes didn't freeze. She shifted under the sheets, trying to fall asleep. She couldn't help but stay awake, haunted by the thought of what Frank must have done to that poor Janet girl. She thought of how he must have laughed when she resisted, and smiled when she gave in..  
  
But then, she remembered how he had said he disliked her mother, and how he had stood up for her in front of both her mother and Mick. And then.. she wished that he wasn't a prince of some far off planet where free sex was the hype of the day.. She wished he was sitting by her side, on the edge of the bed, telling her he was listening. Such warm thoughts lulled her into the soothing arms of sleep.  
  
Columbia patted Frank's shoulder, "You can't help it now, Frankie.. You were different, then.."  
  
Frank looked disheveled. His hair was knotted and in mats. His face was tear-stained, and very raw-looking. His eyes were red and tired. He said in a hoarse tone, "I've let her down.. And I can't believe it.. She was in love with me.."  
  
Col raised an eyebrow, "No offense, but quite a lot of people.. er.. 'love' you.."  
  
Frank growled, "I know THAT, Col! But she hid it! She never flirted with me, never fought for my attention! It wasn't the lust that everyone else has gone through! It was a quiet love, a feeling of concern for someone you admire.."  
  
Columbia sighed, "I know what you mean.."  
  
He was in a horrid mood, "No you don't, Col.. You don't. You were one of them."  
  
She looked insulted, and squeaked, "One of who?!"  
  
"One of the ones that only wanted what they couldn't have.. from me."  
  
She stood, removing her arm from his shoulder, "Oh! If that's what you want to get into, Frank, fine! Although I do care about you!"  
  
Frank snorted, "Like hell."  
  
Columbia returned, "I do! Do you think I'd be here, trying to cheer you up, if I didn't care?" Frank looked up, realizing that he shouldn't have used her as an anger outlet. He realized that he wasn't mad at her, or anyone, for that matter, beside himself. Still, he couldn't voice this, for Columbia had had enough, "Well, fine.. What do you think? You think I would have come over here to try and seduce you in your sad state? Oh, wait! I see where you got that idea.. Yes, that's right.. YOU USED IT ALL THE TIME!" She rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Frank put his head in his hands, "Earth would be a better place without me.."  
  
When he finally lifted his head, it was to scream, loud and strong. His voice caught as the sobs joined his yells. His world shattered. There was nothing anymore, and Frank knew he was miserable. He couldn't take anymore of the hopelessness. He knew.. He had sworn to never.. ever.. return to the way things were.. All the same, he just couldn't help it as he lost his mind.  
  
He stood slowly, walking in a zombie-like fashion to a partially hidden closet. As he turned the handle to open it, the tune began in his head. The tune which had been beating with the strains of his heart for ten years tomorrow.  
  
I'm a wild and an untamed thing.  
  
The light of the living room fell in a thin sliver inside the closet. In the line of light, there was only black.. But it wasn't the black of shadow, it was the black of sequined leather.  
  
I'm a bee with a dirty sting.  
  
Frank's lips stretched into an all-knowing smile. The tune grew louder. He pulled the hanger from his closet, along with a bag. He set the hanger on the doorknob and placed the bag on the ground before him. His mouth formed those heavenly lines from his song..  
  
So let the party and the sounds rock on.. br I'm gonna shake it till the life has gone,  
  
And the heels fit perfectly, after all those years..  
  
Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain. 


	14. You Have the Right to Remain Decent

Fay desperately wished she hadn't slept the day before. She had just taken her medication for the morning, and was getting ready for school. She felt like something odd was happening , but how could she know that today was the day that Frank had fretted over for the last few days?  
  
She got in her car, still very tired. As she drove, she came closer to a pulled over police car. She slowed, and saw a black car in front of it, parked off-road. She could swear that it was Frank's, but then she dared not stop. For one, she couldn't miss another school day. For another, she was determined to stop thinking about Frank.  
  
br  
  
Frank cursed. The policeman tapped the car window. Frank rolled it down, dreading the cop's reprimanding. Frank was wearing a cape and his trademark make-up. The policeman raised an eyebrow, "Sir, we've had complaints about a lunatic running amok in drag.. One woman got his car's license plate.. It happens to be yours.. Could you please step out of the car?"  
  
Frank rolled his eyes and opened the door gently, "Of course, officer."  
  
The man eyed his face and cape. "What's under the cape?"  
  
Frank put an easy-going hand against the car, "Sir, I think we both know what's under the cape.."  
  
The officer crossed his arms, "Please remove the cape."  
  
He grudgingly let the covering drop. The man's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, "Sir, expressing yourself is one thing, but.. that may be a bit too far.."  
  
Frank answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that this was the home of the free."  
  
The man was tolerant, "Under just that complaint, I can't charge you of any crimes.. Still, it was reported that you, over the course of the night, have sexually harassed several.. men and women."  
  
Frank nodded, "Ok, yes. Sure, if that's what you call it. I call it flirting. My definition of sexual harassment is being sexually approached when you do not want to be.. None of my 'partners' had any resistance to offer.."  
  
The man was blunt, "You're an arrogant dickhead, sir."  
  
Frank smiled, "Why, thank you.. I was just having some fun before I left this place.."  
  
"Denton?"  
  
"No. Earth."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm from another planet, you see. It's called Transexual." Frank didn't care anymore. He didn't care who he told, who knew. All he wanted was to get away. In his conscious, however, he saw no regression. Instead, he felt that he was feeding his true self. He had decided that he didn't need any of them. He would have his fun, and anyone who tried to stop him had a death wish.  
  
The policeman quickly cuffed Frank, "Sorry, sir, I'll need to arrest you."  
  
Frank was very angry, "Why?"  
  
"You're from another planet, you said?"  
  
"Yes, Transexual."  
  
"That sounds like an insanity plea to me."  
  
"Oh, yeah? I agree with you. It's my field, after all."  
  
"Oh?" The man pushed Frank to his car, "Who are you?"  
  
"Dr. Frank N. Furter. I work as a psychologist."  
  
"Ah.."  
  
"By the way, do you remember the Janet Weiss/Brad Majors rape case?"  
  
The man stopped as he was about to shut the back seat door with Frank within it, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.. Why?"  
  
Frank smiled, "I found them both very boring when I did that.. They were both virgins, you know.."  
  
The man's eyes widened. Frank just smiled back at him arrogantly. The man finally shut the door on Frank's satisfied sneer. The car picked up speed as the policeman began to drive, and Frank read the digital clock on the dashboard: 10:09 AM. 


	15. Regression

Columbia knocked again. She had been thinking about what she had said to Frank all the night before. She reasoned that the anniversary was tonight, and he didn't mean to be angry. She also had to remind herself that he was grieving over breaking a young girl's spirit.  
  
There was still no answer at the door, and Col tried the door. It gave gently, and she shakily called, "Frank?" Silence. She nudged the door open a bit more. "Frank, I'm sorry I got angry.. I know you're under pressure.. Can I come in?"  
  
There was still no answer, so she tiptoed in. What she saw before her flipped her into panic mode. She recognized it all. Flashes of the past sped through her conscious as she saw the stray feathers. The red feathers of a boa.  
  
His armchair was knocked over. Next to it, on the floor, were a few odd-shaped objects that she couldn't recognize. She moved closer, guessing what they were just as she realized-eye shadow.  
  
She picked up the open cosmetic case, looking around her feet. There was also a hand-held mirror, and a dark, blood-red lipstick stain in the rug. "Oh, Frankie.. Oh, why did you feel that you had to.." She dropped the case, realizing that this was not the only problem. She wondered where Frank was now..  
  
"Frank!?" She looked into the kitchen and bedroom, finding no one. She cautiously checked the bathroom, and still there was no sign of Frank. Finally, she hurried to the door. As she was shutting it, she saw Frank's briefcase against the wall. She opened the door again, whispering to herself, "Oh my God.. Fay." 


	16. Trust UsYou Need Help

Fay was just heading for home. She had felt sick after a while, and the nurse had literally ordered her to leave early. At the last minute, she remembered that she was supposed to see Dr. Retruf that day.  
  
She began to drive toward the office, hoping he would be lenient enough to have her appointment early. She checked her watch, "Noon-thirty.. I hope Dr. Retruf doesn't get mad.."  
  
She popped two pills that had been on the dashboard into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Her driving was steady, yet she felt very shaken. She felt that she really was insane now. She could feel the depression, the constant pessimistic worries.. She felt broken.. And she couldn't remember why.  
  
She really was numb. The medication made her day go faster, made her thoughts cloud, and made the love go away. It made it all disappear. She just didn't care now. She was under control as she pulled into the complex parking lot.  
  
br Dr. Retruf will see you now." Fay felt nervous. She pushed the door open and stepped in. The man was in his mid-forties. He had his hands folded on his desk. Fay offered her hand over the desk, but he did not stand. He raised an eyebrow, "You're case 209.. Hane, am I right?"  
  
"She was startled, "I suppose so.."  
  
He shook his head, "Sit down, Hane."  
  
She looked sad as she sat down. She didn't know why, but it had pulled some heart strings when he had looked at her as an inferior just then. He looked at her papares, "You are self-destructive.."  
  
She shook her head, "I'm really not.."  
  
He looked up coldly, "This paper says you are."  
  
She gulped, "But, I swear I don't-"  
  
The man interrupted, "Let's see your arms, then."  
  
She rolled up her sleeves, tears welling in her eyes. She fought them, blinking rapidly. Dr. Retruf examined them closely, then said, "You hide the marks cleverly."  
  
She dared not speak. She finally asked, "What's wrong with you, Dr. Retruf?"  
  
He looked appalled, "Excuse me?"  
  
"What are some of your problems?"  
  
"I have none. I'm normal. You, on the other hand, need lots of help.."  
  
"I.. I do?"  
  
He stood up, "Isn't that what you've been told? Stop questioning, Hane. Accept what you are being told. You need help."  
  
She nodded, "Yes.. You're right." 


	17. Mental Health IN a SciFi Movie

Frank paced in his cell. Midnight that very night would be the magnificent anniversary, and here he was in jail. He had planned to return to Transexual and regain the throne at midnight. He had hoped to be torturing that treacherous Riff Raff and his incestuous sister to the beat of the twelve tolls of the clock. To no avail.. He was stuck.  
  
He looked around the hall outside the cell. There was one guard. Frank's eyelids lowered as an idea came to him. If there was still one guard that night, he was sure he could seduce her.. or him.  
  
Frank backed away from the bars, satisfied. He smiled, thinking, "It's great being me."  
  
br  
  
The phone rang, and Fay just looked slowly at the phone on the wall. She had no energy to get up. It rang again, and she heard her mother answer downstairs. After a few seconds, she called, "Fay, honey, phone call."  
  
She sighed, "Thanks, Mom." She picked up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
A nervous, high-pitched voice answered, "Are you Fay?"  
  
Her eyes twitched. Only Frank ever called her Fay, and she almost remembered how much he had cared. She answered, "Yes.. Why?"  
  
"Frank is gone, Fay."  
  
She frowned slightly, forcing the shaky words from her mouth, "Frank.. I.. I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
The voice became louder with haste, "Come on, Feral! We both know who we're talking about! This is important! Frank is gone! He left in lingerie and make-up, I know it! He's regressing because he's sorry!"  
  
Fay forced a steady tone, "He can't change anything.."  
  
"That's why he's gone! You are the only one that could possibly make him feel better. If you don't get to him soon, he'll be gone! Don't you see? He's headed back to his home planet.."  
  
Fay's eyes widened, "Oh, God.. Wait. No. No, I can't. I'm very mentally ill, I'm sorry.."  
  
Columbia growled, "Frank told me that you're not, Fay! If I stick to anything through all this, it will be that. Please, please don't let him give his life away again.."  
  
After a long silence, Fay asked, "What ever did happen to Fay Wray..?"  
  
Columbia's voice softened, "Oh, Fay.. She faced a monster.. And I promise, she came out all right." 


	18. Blast from the Past

Janet was finally satisfied. She had just gotten off the phone with the police office, and they said that they had finally caught her attacker. The reason he hadn't been found sooner was the fact that she had completely forgotten his name, as Brad had. Now, though, the policeman on the phone had given him a name: Dr. Frank. N Furter.  
  
"Brad!"  
  
Brad appeared quickly by his wife's side, "Yes, dear?"  
  
Janet clasped his hands, "Oh, Brad! They found him! Dr. Frank N Furter, they found him!"  
  
Brad winced, scratching his head, "Oh.. Good."  
  
Janet hurried on, "We have to go down to the station at around nine p.m. They'll bring Frank, so we can identify him."  
  
Brad looked scared, "Er.. Do we have to see him?"  
  
Janet frowned, "How else would they know for sure?"  
  
He shrugged, "In my opinion, Frank is rather easy to recognize."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, Brad, don't be such a worrier. He can't do anything else to either of us in handcuffs."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, you're right.. What time is it now?"  
  
She looked a her wristwatch, "Five minutes to four."  
  
br Feral raised an eyebrow, "What are you wearing?"  
  
Columbia looked down at herself, "This is what I used to wear, when I hung around with Frank."  
  
Fay commented, "It's er.. Inventive. I like the tap shoes."  
  
Col smiled, "Thanks. We better get going."  
  
"Where do you expect to look?"  
  
Columbia shrugged, "No idea, but we have to start now. Midnight is getting closer."  
  
Feral looked confused, "What's so special about midnight?"  
  
Columbia was awestruck. She put two hands on Fay's shoulders and said, "My God.. You don't know.. Fay, today is the day that Frank deflowered Brad and Janet. Today is the day he murdered my boyfriend, and took half his brain to make his creation, Rocky. He was brought down from his high glory in tears at midnight today, ten years ago."  
  
Feral couldn't speak for a long time. Finally, she whispered, "So.. Let's go find Frank.."  
  
Columbia nodded, "We will."  
  
"We have to hurry, though. My mother thinks I'm out on an evening walk."  
  
Col frowned, "And?"  
  
She shrugged, "And I guess it doesn't matter.. Let's go." 


	19. Justice Lost and Found Where it Matters

They told him at eight that night. He was very angry. Now, since he had to be at the police station at nine, he didn't have enough time to seduce the guard and escape. He cursed himself as he realized that he should have started at seven.  
  
He knew that Janet would recognize him right away if Brad didn't. They wouldn't let him take off the make-up, and he had too much pride to wipe it off with his hands. He would rather die than do that again.  
  
His mind wandered to Columbia. He wondered if she knew where he was and was knowingly ignoring it. He wondered if she was still angry, and hoped she wasn't. In that thought, he felt a glimmer of some other side of him. It frightened him, so he stopped thinking about her.  
  
But that was no good, anyway. He immediately thought of Feral Hane. He knew he would never forget that name, while all others may fade. She had been his little Fay Wray. Someone he enjoyed talking to, and really wasn't insane. He said slowly, "Whatever happened to my Fay Wray..? That delicate, sorrow draped frame. I told a lie, and she started to cry, because I used to dress.. Just the same."  
  
He was startled by his own conscious. He looked down at himself. He realized, "No.. I AM dressed the same.." He was frightened again by this odd feeling in his heart, so he tried to escape it. He began counting the squares in his fishnets.  
  
br Columbia and Fay had finally narrowed it down. He was either in jail.. or he was gone from the face of the Earth.. literally. Columbia walked to the policeman at the main desk, "Excuse me, may we see Dr. Frank N Furter?"  
  
"No visitors for him."  
  
Columbia rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine. I own a strip club. If you let us see him, I'll let you in free."  
  
The man nodded silently and led them through several double doors. Finally, they reached Frank's cell, and the policeman left them. Frank didn't notice them right away. He was sitting in the corner, head down. Columbia nudged Fay to speak. She obeyed, "Er.. Frank?"  
  
He looked up slowly. He only stared at her. Finally, he spoke, "137."  
  
She frowned, "What?"  
  
He went on sadly, "There's one-hundred and thirty-seven squares in one fishnet stocking.."  
  
Fay raised an eyebrow, "Oh.. You look.. Nice, Frank."  
  
He nodded, "Yes.. I know." He got up, looking at Columbia, "Hello, Col."  
  
She nodded, "Hello, Frankie."  
  
He asked, "So, now that I'm me again.. Both of you won't have to be upset anymore.. I have to leave soon.. Janet Weiss is going to testify that I'm the culprit of her 'violation'."  
  
Fay's eyes went wide, "Oh, no! You'll be here for years! Oh, Frank, no!"  
  
He glared at her, "Wouldn't you prefer that, Fay? Wouldn't you? Much better than me being able to 'touch you', right?!"  
  
She looked horrified, "Oh.. God, I was harsh on you.. I should have accepted that you changed, Frank.. I'm sorry."  
  
He looked away, "When did I ever do anything worthy of real love, anyway.."  
  
She stared, surprised, "You DID hear me.. She put a hand through the bars, "Frank, how old are you?"  
  
He ignored the hand, "I'm twenty-six."  
  
She sighed, "Nine years is a bit much, isn't it?"  
  
He looked at her, "What do you mean?  
  
"Nothing."  
  
The policeman came back then. "Sorry, ladies. I have to take this guy to the station." He opened the cell door and walked Frank out of it.  
  
Fay said hurriedly, "Frank?"  
  
He looked hopeless, "Hmm?"  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek, "You don't frighten me, Frank.. I think you're.. I think you're beautiful."  
  
His cheek matched hers as he was pulled away from them. Columbia grabbed her arm, "Come on!"  
  
The hurried in the opposite direction. Fay asked, "Where are we-"  
  
Col kept dragging her, "I'm not giving up this easy! We're going to the police station!"  
  
br  
  
Janet and Brad stepped into the station and sat down. Janet looked casually around. Before them, across the floor, were two double doors. She could swear she saw Frank go through one..  
  
Just then, a face Janet recognized well burst through the main door. It was that tap dancing girl.. Columbia. That was her name. She had a girl Janet didn't know by the arm. Brad stood up, "Columbia?"  
  
Columbia looked at him, "Brad!"  
  
Fay looked surprised, "Brad?"  
  
Columbia looked at Janet, "Janet!"  
  
Fay was even more surprised, "Janet?"  
  
"Columbia?"  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Brad?"  
  
"Janet!"  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Columbia?"  
  
"Brad!"  
  
"Brad?"  
  
"Janet!"  
  
"Janet?"  
  
Fay finally said, "Hang on! You're Janet Weiss and Brad Majors?"  
  
Janet corrected, "Actually, I'm Janet Majors now. We got married. I'm assuming you read the newspaper articles."  
  
Fay nodded, "I have. Listen, Janet. Is Frank here?"  
  
She shrugged, surprised this girl knew Frank, "I have no idea. Why?"  
  
Columbia cut in, "Being charged with rape will ruin his life, Janet. We have to get him out of here.. And without breaking any laws."  
  
Janet crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, but I have been very upset over the last ten years. Especially since my son is definitely not Brad's.. Brad has been very tolerant. We want our justice."  
  
Just then, the doors flew open again. This time, it was Frank. He had broken free of the police and was running, with them close behind. They tackled him as he reached the middle of the room. He fell with a crash.  
  
Janet backed away, screaming. Brad adjusted his glasses. Columbia squeaked and bit her lip. Fay kneeled at Frank side as they cuffed him again, "Frank, are you ok?"  
  
He nodded, gasping, "Yes.. Fay, please forgive me.."  
  
She smiled, "I can, I will.. I love you."  
  
The two policemen began to tug him to get up, but he didn't, "I think.. I think I love you, too.. I don't know if I can really recognize the feeling, but I think it's there. I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. Before I go, just make sure you hear me.. I love you, too."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you.."  
  
The policemen urged, "Come on, lover boy, let's go!"  
  
He growled, "Hang on, both of you!" He tried to hug her, quickly realizing that his hands were cuffed behind his back. He leaned forward, and she met him half way. He kissed her softly, and it really was different. It wasn't like before, and he knew it would never be. When he released her, Janet stood up.  
  
"Officers, excuse me."  
  
They looked at her, "Yes, Miss?"  
  
Janet walked forward, "I'm here to identify my attacker." She pretended to look unsure, "Is this the man you think is the Frank N. Furter that violated me?"  
  
They both nodded, "Uh.. Ya.."  
  
She put her hands on her hips, "Some police force you are. This isn't my attacker! Let this poor man go!"  
  
Frank looked at Janet, amazed beyond belief. Fay let her jaw drop. Brad adjusted his glasses.. again. The policemen looked defeated. One said, "Well, I guess you're free to go, sir.. Sorry for the inconvenience.."  
  
The took off his handcuffs, and Frank said slowly, "No trouble at all. We all make mistakes."  
  
The two men walked through the double doors as Frank turned to Janet, "How can I ever repay you?"  
  
Janet smiled, "I didn't do it because I want anything, Frank. I did it because you have a duty to fulfill."  
  
Frank gulped, "Which is?"  
  
She nodded toward Fay, "You have a heart in your hands."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you very much. Both of you."  
  
Brad and Janet said their goodbyes soon enough and hurried away. That left only Columbia, Fay and Frank. Columbia broke the silence, "So.. What now?"  
  
Frank wiped his eye shadow away with his hands, "I have a few changes to make in my lifestyle.. And then, I have another commitment."  
  
Fay laughed, "What's that?"  
  
He kissed her again, even more slowly than before. He held her for a long time, finally whispering, "You.." He straightened up, offering his hand, "Let's go tell your mother."  
  
Fay wasn't afraid anymore. She knew she was sane, and didn't care about Dr. Retruf, or what her mother thought, or about Mick. She had Frank. She nodded, "I'd enjoy that." 


	20. An Endless Chain Or Maybe Not

It was a rather warm day. Frank had one of his headaches again. He was very anxious as the day drew nearer. He felt awkward, and was afraid of doing the wrong thing on a historical day. At least that's what it was to him.  
  
He entered the lingerie store cautiously, looking around. He bought a corset, fishnets, high heels, and leather gloves. After that, he bought lipstick and eye shadow before heading home.  
  
It would be tomorrow, and he hoped he wouldn't overdo things. He wanted to remember this well. He hoped Fay would accept the lingerie and make-up. He hoped she would think their anniversary was perfect.  
  
THE END 


End file.
